Lockdown
by live.love.music
Summary: Mikayla's your typical mean girl. Mitchie's always the victim. What happens when they're locked up in the same room? Mitchie/Mikayla. Demi/Selena.


**Hey, hey, reader. How's it going? Well, I'm back for a one-shot-ish type thing. I'm not quite sure how long I want it to be though. Hope you like! :)**

Lockdown

Ugh, look at her over there. In all her glory. With the preps and rich kids. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm not poor or anything, I just 'don't fit the criteria' of being a prep. You're probably curious as to who I am. Maybe not, I don't know. I'm not that interesting of a person. But I'm Mitchie. Mitchie Torres. And the girl I'm staring at from across the quad is Mikayla Gomez. Also known as Queen Bitch. Well, she doesn't know that I call her that because if I said it out loud it would just be QB for short. But anywho, we go way back. I'm talkin' kindergarden. She's always picked on me. First, in grade school for having glasses. It's still fresh in my memory and ever so vivid.

_I was playing hopscotch by myself at recess when QB came over with her posse of your average mean girls. I kept playing, but they were staring and it was making me nervous. So you know what I do? I trip. And of course they immediately laugh at me and point. Mikayla is the first to speak, "Hey, look at Mitchie! She's so blind, she can't even see the ground! Guess she needs **thicker** glasses!" They laughed at her crude joke while I sat there and cried._

I couldn't help that my glasses were thick. I couldn't see, so what? But eventually, I grew tired of her vulgar approach towards my eyewear so I convinced my mom to get me contacts. That wasn't enough to stop the tormenting. Oh no, she just found other things to pick on. Like my chunkiness. This was around fifth grade.

_I was eating a cupcake in the lunch room at our class table. It was only me, Mikayla, and her 'crew.' I looked up from my hostess cake and saw the Queen Bitch staring at me. "Let's go before she eats us next." She said before getting up and leaving me to sit. And cry. Once again. She never fails to hurt my feelings._

I lost all my baby fat before junior high, but the teasing kept coming. When all of my adult teeth grew in, I had a gap in the front. In seventh grade, that's all anyone knew me for. Gap Girl, Girl with Gap, Gappy, and let's not forget Girl-that-can-fit-a-quarter-between-her-teeth. Yeah, harsh much? They aren't even that good of names, because it was the stupid kids that came up with them. It still didn't make me feel any better though.

_It was the first rainy day of the school year and everyone was outside for lunch. I was sitting on a bench, by myself, under a tree. It hadn't started raining fully yet, but it was sprinkling. Being rain-lover that I am, I looked up to the sky and smiled one of my biggest. Then, my favorite bully comes over._

"_She doesn't even have to open her mouth to catch any drops! All she has to do is smile and they fall through her gap!" She smiles evilly and her wanabe Mikayla's belt out an uproarious laugh. Mikayla looks at me one last time before strutting away and leaving me with a glare on my face. I don't cry in front of her anymore. It just shows weakness in her eyes._

So the year went by, and my parents let me get my gap professionally closed after trying to do it myself by tying a string around my teeth and pulling vigorously. And let me tell ya, getting it done professionally hurt a lot less. But anyways, it's my sophomore year in high school and she still patronizes me and I still don't have any friends. No one wants to hang out with me outside of class because they're afraid of being picked on by Mikayla as well. To hell with them is all I have to say about it.

You know what the sad part about all of this is? She treats me like I'm gum on the bottom of her shoes, and yet I think she's the most beautiful girl at this school. And if she asked me to lie across a pie of doggie no-no just so she didn't step in it while she walked by, I most likely would. I'm not even gay! She's the _only_ girl I've ever thought about. Then again, I haven't exactly had a boyfriend either. I had this best friend Nate Gray, last year and in eighth grade, but he moved last summer. I haven't talked to him for about three months. He was the closest thing I had to a boyfriend. Well, mainly because he was a boy and he was my friend. Everyone knew the Queen Bitch had a huge crush on him, but he chose to be _my _friend.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when I hear a siren through the intercom of the school. What the hell is that? I hear one of the male teachers, Mr. Brockovitch, yell, "Everyone, get to a room right now! This is a lockdown!" I grab my stuff and head to a bathroom. Forget that, I'm not going to be stuck in a class with kids I don't know, nor care to know. When I get there, I set my stuff down and sit against the wall. I know someone will be by to lock the doors, so I patiently wait. I wonder what's going on. Probably just a drill. Maybe. Hopefully.

I'm startled as I hear a guy shouting, "Get in there! I'm locking the door!" Just as he finishes, a girl bursts through the door. I don't know who it is because her back is facing me, but she doesn't seem pleasant. The door locks and she turns around with her head down.

Oh greeeaat. It's QB. Fuck. I'd rather be in that classroom right now. She hasn't seen me yet, because I'm sitting on the opposite side she's on. She throws her _Prada bag _onto the floor and scopes out the bathroom. "Ew. I'm stuck in here with you?" She says with attitude and a scowl. Mikayla rolls her eyes and slides down the door. I don't say anything, but I do stare at her.

About a half hour of silence goes by before she speaks again. "Okay, I can't take this. I may not like you, but we're going to have to get by that and talk for a little while. I have no cell reception and this silence is killing me." She gets up and comes to sit by me. She's wearing Chanel perfume, like she does every single day. I normally don't like it, but when it's on her, it smells amazing. It must be her own aroma that mixes with it to make it so delightful.

When she settles herself, I turn to look at her. "God, she's gorgeous." Oh shit. I can't believe I jut said that. She looks at me and tilts her head like I've watched her do countless times. "I—I mean, God. He—he's a gorgeous man."

She looks around skeptically and says, "Yeah... Right." Wow, she probably thinks I'm more of a freak than before. "Alright, now that the weird segment is over, let's talk about something. Anything." Yep. I knew she would think I was strange. Hmm... I think she's waiting for me to start the conversation. That's not going to happen. I wait a few more seconds, until she finally says something. "Well, how 'bout this, I ask you a question and you answer it and vice versa." I shrug and nod my head. "How old are you?" Is she really asking this? Like, seriously?

"Same age as you. Fifteen."

An hour passes and we've warmed up quite a bit. She's actually being nice to me for once. We're laughing and having a good time, even if we _are_ in a bathroom under lockdown. The giggling has slowed and the mood turns more serious when I ask, "Why are you mean to me? What did I ever do to you?"

Well, it's out there now. No take-backs. She stares at her shoes intently. "I—believe it or not, I—I'm jealous of you. I've always been. You were always so nice to everyone, and everybody liked you for who you are and not what you're worth. And you've got natural beauty. I, on the other hand, can't go out of the house without _some_ kind of make-up on." Woah. She said whaa? Jealous?

"What_? You? _Jealous? Of_ me? _No way. I never would've thought that. Maybe if you _weren't_ so mean, then people would like you for you. It's really not that hard to be nice. And besides, you're the one that's beautiful. I mean, look at you. You—you've got _amazing_ eyes, smooth and soft looking skin, luscious lips. The list goes on." She looks at me and smiles. And It's not one of those fake ones like when she's with her friends. It feels genuine.

"Luscious huh?" She questions with an amused face.

"Uh, ye—yeah. You know... kissable. No! I mean, nice. They're nice. That's all. Total—" Enter her lips on mine. Yeah, I'm a little shocked too, I'm not gonna lie. But it feels amazing. We eventually found a rhythm right before she abruptly pulled away and I take a face plant onto the cool tile of the floor.

"What the hell was that?" She gathering her things and shoving them into her bag.

"I don't know. _You _kissed _me! _Not the other way around." The restroom door unlocks and Mikayla gets up to leave "Where're you going?"

"Out of here and away from you." That's all she says before she walks out.

And that's the Mikayla I'm used to. Rude. Doesn't care if she just kissed me and ran or toyed with my emotions. She's _probably_ going to start a rumor that I'm a lesbian now. Whatever. As you can tell, I'm used to her teasing and jokes. But, I can honestly say... that was the _greatest_ lockdown of my life.

**Haha. Just a strange little scenario that popped into my head. :)**


End file.
